


Let Me Go

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you love me, let me goooo . . . " When their daughter's Christmas present flies into the fire, Stiles and Derek are there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen [this vine](https://vine.co/v/OEAYWjvhmXD), you need to. Keep in mind that [the original video won AFV](http://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCsQtwIwAg&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df7vq3AC6Ezo&ei=Nz1NVdi0HNOxogSj_4HoAg&usg=AFQjCNGVv0tF19085NsuJR2rq9VZ445ULA&sig2=eFfyrB0Co5NF9I3CqU90FQ&bvm=bv.92885102,d.cGU). Regardless, I laughed so hard I cried. I've been thinking about it all day and decided it needed fic.

Christmas day at the Stilinski-Hale house is a big deal this year, particularly because its their first Christmas with their adopted daughter, Mnenna. It was a long hard road to get this far, so Christmas is sort of like their celebration of finally becoming a family. 

Of all the gifts Mnenna receives, her favorite is a spinning fairy doll. 

"Daddy, look!" she says, setting the doll up and pressing the button again. 

"I see, Princess," Derek says, like this isn't the seventeenth time she's showed him how it works. 

"Can you do it again for me, Mnennie?" Stiles asks. He's got his phone out to record the excitement on his little girl's face. 

Mnenna puts the doll back into its base and presses the button. Stiles and Derek watch like the dutiful fathers they are--as the doll flies into the fireplace. 

Derek sits there like he's paralyzed while Stiles grabs the tongs. The whole time, Mnenna is screaming her head off. 

Stiles gets the doll out, but it's melted, and half the hair is singed off. It looks like a mangled mess.

Mnenna starts crying. Derek pulls her into her lap to soothe her while Stiles takes the doll into the kitchen to dispose of it. 

They try to get her to play with the other toys, but Mnenna's Christmas appears to be ruined. She's only 8, but that doll was her favourite. 

"She could _fly_ , Daddy," she tells Derek as he tucks her in to bed. 

*

Later that night, after Stiles goes to sleep, Derek slips out of the house to buy another doll, which he places at the foot of Mnenna's bed. 

*

In the morning, Mnenna runs into her parents' bedroom. She wakes them up screaming and waving her new doll around frantically. 

"What's wrong, Mnennie?" Stiles asks. He's still half-asleep as he blinks up at her. 

"My doll, Papi! She came back! She must be a werewolf like Daddy!" 

Stiles looks over at Derek, who shrugs in return. 

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Derek says. 

"Yeah," Mnenna continues like her father hadn't spoken, "and now she looks like me!" 

The first doll they had bought her--the one that was sacrificed to the fireplace--was a standard blonde-haired blue-eyed Barbie in a pink dress. They hadn't thought about it at the time, but the night before, Derek made it a point to buy the one that reminded him of Mnenna: brown skin and tight black curls. 

"I almost can't tell the different between you two," Stiles said. "Help me, Derek! Which one's Mnenna?" 

Mnenna giggled and crawled under the blankets between them. "I'm right here, Papi," she said, worming her way under his arm. "This is Patricia." She set the doll up on the pillow above her head. 

"Do you and Patricia feel like letting Daddy and Papi sleep a little bit longer?" Derek asked, throwing an arm over Mnenna and Stiles. 

"Okay." Mnenna nodded and closed her eyes. 

Over her head, Stiles mouthed the words _I love you._

_I know,_ , Derek mouthed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you got the inside joke between Stiles and Derek. It just shows how much Derek _really_ loves Stiles. Even if Scott doesn't.


End file.
